


Well, I Think

by FairyNiamh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Arguing, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 13:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10022237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: Stiles and Scott bickering over Anna Kendrick's voice.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Word of the day: Pink-ish

"I think she has a Pink-ish voice," Scott said as he waked out of the theater.

"Bite your tongue. Anna Kendrick is more Tyler Swift than Pink. I mean, she doesn't have a bad voice, it's nice, but not up there with Pink," Stiles shot back.

"She was good in Pitch Perfect."

"I never said she wasn't. I still reject the films though."

"I have never understood why you dislike those films," replied with a wrinkled nose.

Stiles gave him a sour look. "It's a movie that showcases a capella music. Yet, when her group is singing, an all-girls group, I can clearly hear masculine voices. I'm not asking for perfection, just consistency."

"We should head home and change clothes, your OCD is showing."

Scott wouldn't tell anyone why he lost his voice and al Stiles would do is grin evilly enough to give the person asking the shivers.

~Fin~


End file.
